Season 10 Finale/Transcript
Part 14 (The communicators end up receiving an Attack Incoming notice.) Shelby: The missiles have launched!! Freeze: We need to go now!! Tyler, Chase, and Riley: DINO CHARGE MEGAZORD PARA-RAPTOR FORMATION!! Morpher: Dino Chargers Engage!! (The Megazord forms.) Morpher: Dino Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor Formation, ready! Kendall: Plesio Charge Megazord!! Morpher: Dino Charger Engage!! (The Plesio Charge Megazord forms.) Morpher: Plesio Charge Megazord, ready! Tyler: Dino Charger, Ready! Dino Super Drive Saber! Morpher: Dino Super Drive Charger Engage!! Tyler: Dino Super Drive Activate!! (All of the Rangers in the Dino Charge Megazord enters Dino Super Drive. The two Megazords approach the first missile.) Freeze: Shield's are on Full Power! Let's do this! (The Megazord fires its weapons and they slash through the missile, destroying it. The shield's integrity have been damaged, but the Zord is still somewhat intact.) Freeze: Everyone okay?! Chase: We're good! Kendall: Get the Megazord to Infinity. We'll take care of this last nuke! Chase: Got it! Freeze: Be careful Kendall! (To Sunset) You too, Sunset. I love you. Sunset: I love you, too. (To Kendall) Let's finish this. (The Plesio Charge Megazord rushes for the missile headed for Blainsworth. Meanwhile in Blainsworth, the sirens are heard blowing. Most of the civilians are seen rushing for the nearest possible shelter. Dan is just staring at the sky.) Arthur: DAN! What are you still doing out here?! We need to get indoors! Dan: No! Look! (The two see the Plesio Charge Megazord going after the nuke. Inside the cockpit...) Sunset: I'm gonna go scramble the directional node on that! (Sunset gulps and takes a deep breath.) Sunset: Wish me luck, Kendall. Kendall: Luck doesn't have anything to do with this. Tommy: (Comms) She's right. Be careful, Sunset... And may the power protect you. (The Megazord grabs hold of the missile. Sunset uses Gravity Boots and approaches the access panel. She uses a knife given to her by Freeze and scrambles the missiles programming and redirects the target into an open part of Outer Space. She gets back in the Megazord.) Kendall: You got it? Sunset: Yeah. Let's go! (The Plesio Charge Megazord rushes into outer space.) Kendall: (Comms) Infinity, get you and your escorts out of there!! Lasky: Copy that, Morgan! (The ships back up. Then, the nuke detonates in space, leaving all of the ships and Megazords untouched.) Freeze: WE DID IT!!! (The heroes cheer after their victory. They all return to Blainsworth. Tommy, Celestia, and Kendall meet with the rest of the heroes.) Princess Celestia: Well, what we all just went through, I can really say, was very nerving. Freeze: Yeah. I was perturbed for sure. Sunset: You don't have to be anymore. (Sunset and Freeze kiss.) Nevada: You know, I think this calls for a celebration! (Everyone cheers.) ???: Don't jump to conclusions!!! (Heckyl arrives.) Freeze: Heckyl! Part 15 (The heroes stand off against Heckyl.) Heckyl: That little display... (cries in pain) DOESN'T... END... THERE!!! (Heckyl then transforms into Snide.) Snide: You've ruined my plans for the last time, Princess!! Celestia: Don't step any closer, Snide! (Snide rushes to attack Celestia. Celestia teleports out. Freeze gets out his new morpher.) Freeze: EVOLVED SHOKU WARRIOR!!! (Freeze morphs into the Evolved Shoku Warrior. He rushes at Snide, but is blasted back.) Freeze: SHOKU ASTRO!! (Freeze fires a wave of wind at Snide. Snide is blown backwards, but quickly recovers.) Snide: You call that your best?! Freeze: There's more where that came from!! ???: Save your energy! (All of a sudden, a strange man arrives. Freeze know who he is.) Freeze: Uncle Dayton? Snide: General? I though you where enemies with the Order!! Dayton: I was. But no more. In fact, never was. I was influenced by Chrysalis and the Sigma A.I. into my insanity. But after some encouragement from my late brother, I overcame their control and freed myself! I may've served some time, but it was worth it!! Snide: FOOL!! YOU ARE WEEK!!!! (Snide prepares to to attack.) Dayton: You're wrong, Snide. (To Freeze and the others) All of you, get out of here now!! Tommy: What about you? Dayton: DO IT!! (Everyone leaves. Dayton begins to charge some energy. He rushes at Snide, and Snide does the same, then all of a sudden, a bright light is seen. Everyone stops and looks. They see Dayton and Snide frozen solid.) Nevada: Well, looks like that takes care him. Cal: Yeah. But for how long? Tommy: Sooner or later they'll thaw out. Freeze: Guess we'll deal with that when the time comes. Meantime we should get going. (A pelican arrives later. The marines pick up the huge block of solid ice and take it back to Infinity. Scene then shows the civilians hiding in the bunkers, to protect themselves from the nukes, come out. That goes for Mich, Luna, Daniel, Cloe and Bulk) Bulk: Whew... Its over. Looks like those Power Rangers did it again! Mich: Indeed they did. They always do. Bulk: Well I better get home. Take care neighbor. (Bulk leaves and Mich and his family are about to do the same, till another pelican arrives) Luna: What's going on? (The pelican lands and the back hatch opens up. Out steps California and Nevada) Cloe: (Gasps) Mommy! Daddy! (Cloe runs toward them both. Cal bends down and holds outs his arms ready to hug his daughter. Cloe hugs Cal, who lifts her up and hugs her) Cloe: I missed you so much, daddy! Cal: Its all right Cloe. We missed you to. Mich: Glad to see Cloe is happy now. Cal: Hey, thanks for watching out for her. Mich: No problem. She's a joy to spend time with. Daniel: Mom, when can Cloe spend more time with us? Luna: Whenever its all right with Alex and Jessica. Cal: I think you're wife just made your family Cloe's full time baby sitter. Mich: Fine with me. Nevada: Hey! Quit being selfish and give our baby girl! (Cal then hands Cloe to Nevada and the two hug) Nevada: Oooooh. I've missed you so much Cloe. Cloe: I missed you to, mommy! Nevada: Well, I hope you had fun with the Bearingers. Cloe: I had lots of fun, and they are so nice. Nevada: Good. But now we are going home and making up for lost time. Cloe: Yay! (Nevada takes Cloe and enters the pelican. Before Cal goes to enter, Mich asks something) Mich: So what happened after the nukes? Cal: Let's just say we won't have to worry about Doctor Heckyl and Mr. Snide. For now anyway. (Meanwhile back on the UNSC Infinity, Freezes watches as Snide is placed in a high security vault) Lasky: This should hold him. Freeze: I hope so. What about my uncle? Lasky: Your uncle is being places else where and we'll be greeted as a hero when he thaws out. Freeze: Good he's earned it. Freeze: (Narration) Well, it just goes to show ya. You save a world from 2 nukes, and after that worry is out of the way, you get another worry: What will happen when Snide thaws out? Well, we'll just have to be ready when that day comes. (After the narrative, in the Everfree Forest, a figure is seen and scares off a number of Timberwolves. The figure is none other than Sledge.) Sledge: WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE ARE THE KNIGHTS?!!! LOTM: Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 10 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline